Alchemist (BTDRN)
The Alchemist is a tower that first appeared in BTD6 and returns in Bloons TD Reincarnated, it throws potions at bloons, containing sticky acid. Costs $550 on normal Stats Attack speed: 1/s Range: 36 Projectile type: Potions Pops '' ''Impact damage: 1 Splash size Per 0/0/0 Bomb Explosion (PBE): 1 Pierce: 0 Splash pierce: 6 Acid / Potion: 6 Acid duration: 5s Acid DPS: 0.5 Camo?: No MOAB acid?: No Upgrades Click here for a explanation on these upgrades. Top Path Acid Pool ($400) (1/0/0) Generates an acid pool every 3 seconds. Acid Pool generation: NaN -> 3s Acid Pool duration: 0s -> 3s Acid Pool pierce: 0 -> 6 (Assuming you should know that the acid pool just applies acid to bloons, that's really just it.) Acidic Mixture Dip ($500) (2/0/0) Gives nearby towers a temporary boost, allowing them to pop Leads, Silvers and other metallic bloons. Acidic Mixture Dip generation: NaN -> 5s Acidic Mixture Dip duration: 0s -> 12.5s (The Lead popping bit is a bit obvious.) Beserker Brew ($1250) (3/0/0) Boosts towers in range with a powerful brew. Doesn't stack. Beserker Brew generation: NaN -> 5s Beserker Brew duration: 0s -> 10s Beserker Brew attack speed bonus: +0% -> +20% Beserker Brew range bonus: +0% -> +20% Beserker Brew stun resistance: 0% -> 50% Blitzin' Berserk ($3000) (4L/0/0) Biltzin' Berserk ability: The closest tower in range gains double attack speed, double range and becomes immune to stun for 30 seconds, doesn't stack. Blitzin' Berserk abilities: 0 -> 1 Blitzin' Berserk cooldown: NaN -> 60s The rest has already been explained Outrageous Berserk ($20000) (5L/0/0) The Blitzin' Bersek lasts longer and is more powerful. Blitzin' Berserk duration: 30s -> 90s Biltzin' Berserk damage bonus: +0% -> +100% Blitzin' Berserk pierce bonus: +0% -> +100% Blitzin' Berserk attack speed bonus: +100% -> +200% Flawless Berserk ($200000) (6L/0/0) A really long lasting brew more powerful than before! Blitzin' Berserk renamed to Flawless Berserk Flawless Berserk cooldown: 60s -> 120s Flawless Berserk duration: 90s -> 300s Flawless Berserk damage bonus: +100% -> +200% Flawless Berserk pierce bonus: +100% -> +300% Flawless Berserk range bonus: +100% -> +200% Flawless Berserk attack speed bonus: +200% -> +300% Stronger Stimulant ($2500) (4R/0/0) The brew is stronger and lasts longer. Acidic Mixture Dip duration: 12.5s -> 17.5s Acidic Mixture Dip pierce bonus: +0 -> +1 Beserker Brew duration: 10s -> 15s Beserker Brew range bonus: +20% -> +35% Beserker Brew attack speed bonus: +20% -> +35% Beserker Brew pierce bonus: +0% -> +35% Acidic Mixture dip generation: 5s -> 4s Beserker Brew generation: 5s -> 4s Perma-Brew ($20000) (5R/0/0) Dip and Brew is permanent. Range: 36 -> 48 Acidic Mixture Dip duration: 17.5s -> Permanent Beserker Brew duration: 15s -> Permanent Fusion Brew ($80000) (6R/0/0) The brew can stack 5 times with itself Description explains it all. Middle Path Faster throwing ($225) (0/1/0) Throws Potions faster Attack speed: 1/s -> 0.833~/s Even faster throwing ($300) (0/2/0) Throws Potions even faster! Attack speed: 0.833~/s -> 0.66~/s Metal-to-Gold ($1200) (0/3/0) Acid makes cash upon popping a lead or silver bloon. Lead cash bonus: +$0 -> +$25 Silver cash bonus: +$0 -> +$75 Bloon degradation ($8000) (0/4L/0) Potions degrade bloons into reds, but neglect acid, also keeps the cash you would've gotten. Max degradation rank: Ceramic MOAB degradation ($30000) (0/5L/0) Potions can degrade even the almighty MOAB Max degradation rank: Ceramic -> IAOAB Bloon Master Alchemist ($120000) (0/6L/0) The title for whom can weaken even the almighty ZOMG into a red bloon. Max degradation rank: IAOAB -> VIOMG Rubber-to-Gold ($3000) (0/4R/0) Throws golden potions at bloons, making them gold-tipped and doubiling their cash output. The "Golden potions" are just the same acidic potions, this time they also make bloons gilded, y'know, tripling their cash output. Doesn't stack. Gild duration: Permanent Max gilding rank: Ceramic MOAB-to-Gold ($12000) (0/5R/0) Potions Gild MOABs as well. Max gilding rank: Ceramic -> BFB / LTA Here is how much cash each gilded MOAB-class gives you when popped. MOAB - $50 BIO - $50 ISA - $75 IAOAB - $100 DDT - $100 LTA - $200 BFB - $175 Gold Bearer ($300000) (0/6R/0) Throws stronger golden potions quickly Attack speed: 1/s -> 0.33~/s Cash output multiplier: x3 -> x8 Max gliding rank: BFB -> VIOMG Here's a contonuation on the amount of cash you get from MOAB-class bloons: BIAIFB - $350 ZOMG - $1000 LED - $1875 VIOMG - $2000 Bottom Path Larger potions ($400) (0/0/1) Bigger potions have bigger AoE Splash pierce: 6 -> 10 Splash size PBE: 1 -> 1.5 Stronger acid ($700) (0/0/2) Acid is twice as strong Acid DPS: 0.5 -> 1 Unstable Conoction ($2000) (0/0/3) Acid now applies on MOAB class, making them explode when they are destroyed. Acid only lasts 1 MOAB layer. MOAB Acid?: No -> Yes Acid duration (MOAB class): 5s -> 10s MOAB Blast damage: 10 MOAB Blast pierce: 100 MOAB Blast size PBE: 2.5 Hydrogen packed acid ($12000) (0/0/4L) Explosions are much bigger and more powerful MOAB Blast damage: 10 -> 50 MOAB Blast pierce: 100 -> 250 MOAB Blast size PBE: 2.5 -> 3.5 Zero pH ($40000) (0/0/5L) Acid is much more stronger Acid duration (Non-MOAB class): 5s -> 15s Acid duration (MOAB class): 10s -> 30s Acid DPS (Non-MOAB class): 2 -> 5 Acid DPS (MOAB class): 2 -> 20 Layer depth (MOAB class): 1 -> 2 Negative pH ($200000) (0/0/6L) The strongest acid of them all! Acid duration (Non-MOAB class): 15s -> 60s Acid duration (MOAB class): 30s -> 60s Acid DPS (Non-MOAB class): 5 -> 20 Acid DPS (MOAB class): 20 -> 100 Layer depth (MOAB class): 2 -> Infinite Transforming Tonic ($6000) (0/0/4R) Transformation ability: Turns into a plasma-shooting beast for 20 seconds Transformation abilities: 0 -> 1 Transformation ability cooldown: NaN -> 60s Transformation duration: 0s -> 20s Towers transformed (Including it): 0 -> 1 Beams: 2 Attack speed: 0.1/s Pierce: 2 Damage: 2 Total Transformation ($20000) (0/0/5R) Turns 5 of everything else T3 or weaker into beasts Towers transformed (Including it): 1 -> 5 Max tier to transform (Excluding it): 3 Absolute transformation ($800000) (0/0/6R) Turns everything T3 or worse into plasma shooting beasts! Towers transformed (Including it): 5 -> Unlimited Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Magic Towers